undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 16
This is Issu 16 of Meet The Snipes. This issue is told from Lee Johnson's POV Issue 16 ---- 1 day before the apocalypse I stand alone in the middle of a room, a party hat on my head, a birthday cake in front of me on a table, and a birthday blowout hanging out of the side of my mouth. I wrap my lips around the birthday blowout and blow hard on it, and watch the paper unwrap in front of me, and then I stop blowing and the paper curls back up in a ball. I give a dry laugh. “Happy fucking birthday to me.” I say, with as much anger as I can. I look around me, and I spot a chair near me, I grab it and I sit on it. I look at the table the cake is sitting on, I move the cake to the side a little, and I spot the pistol I had nearly used on myself last year, on this same day. I stare at it intensely then I say, “I remember you, you told me that I shouldn’t take my own life and that I should go on. Well look at me fucking now, celebrating my own fucking birthday alone, not even my piece of shit uncle acknowledges that it’s my birthday. “Hell that piece of shit barely even acknowledges me, he just sends me to a boarding school and he doesn’t care one shit about me. “He doesn’t care if I am being bullied, or if I’m okay, he doesn’t even know I am accepted into Yale, all he does is throw me in a fucking apartment and leaves me to fend for myself. I fucking hate him.” I continue. “He didn’t even care about me when Pop shot mom, he just said ‘oh I’m sorry’ and never even looked at me another day so far. I still remember how dad just came into the house, drunk out of his mind, and put a bullet in mom’s throat, so I hid under my bed, crying uncontrollably, mom was the only person who ever cared about me. “Then dad walked into my room and sat on my bed, he just stared at the closed door for a while, then he shot himself in the head. “Then I got sent to my uncle, who just sent me to a boarding school. I was bullied every day because of my small stature, and the fact that I was a straight fucking A student. Then I just sat here in this room last year, the same day, with you in my hand you fucking pistol. “I put you to my head, yet you wouldn’t spew the bullet, you remained unjammed, so I took that as a sign that I should live the rest of my life. “And now here I sit, alone, forgotten, even though it’s my damn birthday no one has said anything about it. “Some days I just wonder if I should just put you to my head again, maybe you won’t jam again. Maybe I can finally put an end to my miserable life, it doesn’t even have any meaning.” I finish talking. I look down at the cake that I made, and then I just look around for the remote to the tv that stand across the room. I finally find the remote next to my chair, I pick it up and put on the tv. The first thing that pops up is the news channel, I don’t really watch much so I just keep the news on, but there is nothing much they are talking about, just some recent cannibal attacks happening, people collapsing in the middle of nowhere, and they stand up and eat as much human around them. This world truly had gone to shit, just as much as my life. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues